


saxifrage

by y_JZ



Series: saxifrage时间序列 [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: 匿名箱：黑龙时期。约五年前至三年前某几天内的一些事。
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: saxifrage时间序列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784392





	1. 上

帕西瓦记得他再到菲德拉赫时，祖国威尔士的这一友好邻邦受着妖精与真龙庇佑而繁盛，又因拥有一名只身屠龙的骑士而名震空域。龙虽倒毙，余威依旧，或该说是转移到了别的地方，随龙血浸透漆黑甲胄，赤龙火息铸就刀枪不入不可侵鳞皮。所以菲德拉赫的国王命名国家骑士团为黑龙，王唤忠骑士为他的黑龙，无可厚非。帕西瓦实在觉得眼前景象过于理所当然，甚至没怎么考虑亲眼所见所闻的活生生理想惨遭倾覆的万分之一可能。并非帕西瓦盲目过信，他还是能分辨的，只不过理想降临至现实便难能可贵神似信仰。  
人不可能驯服自己的信仰。即使帕西瓦能制服对方，也仅限昏聩不真的夜中。将那身躯扳倒，镇压在帕西瓦身下，也不算帕西瓦成功征服。结实又柔软的肢体任摆布作奉承帕西瓦的姿势，迎合帕西瓦，接纳帕西瓦进入到最深处，帕西瓦还是最当初的少年，培养磨练未来王族风范留学途中，自以为寻觅到真知。是应该多看看，再想想。谒见时抱着膜拜想法，未免轻率幼稚，反而看低了心中的圣洁与高贵。岂可是参观玻璃花房，还是站在花房的外面。  
只要伸出手就能摸到玻璃后面的实物。被帕西瓦攥住的腿根嵌有泛红的指印。帕西瓦仍然一无所知。受齐格飞谈论过的帕西瓦自己的前途。让帕西瓦现在十指扣紧握起手的齐格飞，他现在在想什么。  
没想什么。如果问齐格飞，齐格飞会这样作答。“干的时候身心放空才爽嘛。”就是这样一种没什么大不了的事情。对齐格飞这个人来说。男人和男人的性行为。“你真不挑。兔子还不吃窝边草呢。”有损齐格飞的尊严，侵犯齐格飞的自由。“所以说你还真的是不挑，男人有什么好，浑身硬梆梆又不香。还是我这样、前天刚被你点名批评头臭。”帕西瓦答不出哪里好。所以不具任何意义。只觉得是齐格飞就好。还是没有意义。  
齐格飞是上司，帕西瓦是部下，又形同师徒。同在菲德拉赫黑龙骑士团当骑士，同僚，算得上相识熟人。从帕西瓦留学菲德拉赫进骑士团起认识，到帕西瓦二十好几，升任副团长了，但碰上同样年纪轻轻就当团长的齐格飞，还是那个小齐格飞五岁的小朋友。关系多样，没一样正确形容、赋予名称、以使帕西瓦面对了齐格飞而能够断言，绝对不是什么没大不了的小事。  
今夜即是如此。夜深帕西瓦轻轻叩开齐格飞房门，赶上房间主人外出归来，坐在窗沿倒长靴里的水。“干什么去了。”“小点声小点声，秘密任务来着。”却向帕西瓦说明。边说边接受帕西瓦扯了他和干净毛巾操持整洁。王都四面环水，前段时间显现一条大鱼，样子生得好，五颜六色的，被捧上灵验愿望吉祥物宝座。“是头魔物。不太好的那种。”“怎么不好？”“肉老。”  
菲德拉赫诚然人杰地灵，风水宝地——帕西瓦只庆幸大体上风调雨顺的这个国家四季鲜明，冬末春初未有反常严峻寒流出现，齐格飞的冬泳就也不过是其日常活动里热身环节。  
“搞暖和了就早点休息。”  
帕西瓦来找齐格飞有些时候了，这句话同时警醒他自己。用过的毛巾发凉，扔起来手感不错，帕西瓦面朝靠近房门口放着的洗衣篮一抬手，毛巾不见了。  
“你才是。”毛巾到齐格飞的手上，扯住正要走的帕西瓦。  
“……什么意思？”  
帕西瓦刚才指示齐格飞安顿到床边而不是随时就能翻下去的窗台。齐格飞手再扯了扯，把人扯低下来。这一阵帕西瓦的头发长长，差不多能扎起来绑在后脑正中。齐格飞单手掬着那些头发，揽过帕西瓦。  
“嗯？可别说你不热啊。身上。”  
说话没头没脑的男人反而奇怪帕西瓦装傻，张开了手掌，拇指卡进帕西瓦耳垂后面。  
“你这是在勾引我。”  
“明明是在配合你。这么晚、来都来了，还等半天再敲门。我房间没啥好东西不上锁，门你随便开，可也就是你，一定要我这个人在，得我喊你你才会进来。我要不回来了你是不是一直等下去？”  
是。是会等的。帕西瓦持肯定意见，但讲不出口。在回答齐格飞这一桩事情之前，帕西瓦还有别的事情急需澄清。他并不是为了承受这样一份诱惑而夜访齐格飞。他来时怀抱的仅仅是问候晚安之类的相思，因为突然想听一听齐格飞的声音。本来都不奢望能被邀请进入。隔着房门足够了，只是为听声音。也许能接着谈上次说到一半的兵法。  
“愣着干嘛？”  
何至于头部后方受制于人。  
“怎么还烫的……哦，你脸有点红。”  
额头遭遇奇袭。  
帕西瓦钳住下滑贴住脖子探他脉动的手，抹开蜷成钩爪的手指，沿皮茧滑各条指缝，最后扣拢。  
“现在的我，确实想跟你上床。”  
“好，好，对了明天、啊今天？有早朝？”  
“你倒记得。”  
“真有？那速战速决吧。”  
“你若不想，我可以停下。”  
“什么话。都摁床上了，你憋得住我还憋不住呢。来来来。”  
帕西瓦还需做的只剩亲吻与爱抚。甚至无需成就挑亮灯火的吸吮或抚摸。把齐格飞罩在身下，被齐格飞搂住肩膀，听齐格飞在耳边的小声嘀咕，“果然靠你近就热乎”，帕西瓦一瞬间已觉得，到头了。  
文官结党，党魁那边创作出齐格飞如何得手骑士团长职衔：武夫自然靠的身体，爬上龙床。  
而骑士团内部同有富想象力的杜撰：副团长，随便哪个，谁知道不是两个都，爬团长的床。  
都是错的。都没对。  
夜中勾魂的淫乱男人、齐格飞引诱的不是国王。在床上享用齐格飞的不是这个男人的王。是帕西瓦。而且并非帕西瓦主动。是齐格飞先暗示。帕西瓦也自愿，但今天这次更像他就势而为。流言和事实沾边的内容至多是猜中了情事发生地点，剩下的，万万没人想到的，没资格成为子虚乌有丑闻的绝大部分真实，全归帕西瓦独占。  
却不配拥有称呼来概括他与齐格飞之间的这段关系。于是说不清道不明。正因如此，虚无的无名关系，便不会是眷恋爱慕之情。如果是。要是的话。哪怕只有一分一毫。假使齐格飞是自己的恋人。是自己的。属于他帕西瓦。  
必先照帕西瓦的意思，督导齐格飞改正不守时的恶癖。多少改改。进一步贴身，敦促。从此再无担心就寝时分房里却没有睡下的房间主人。也不必为齐格飞指出自己终将离开这个国家亦即别过憧憬的王与骑士的前途而迷惘。交心的两个恋人，应不分离。  
但帕西瓦和齐格飞他们又不是那种关系。而且拥抱时无尽热意终究随迸射的体液暴露空气中，散落，变冷。前半夜捕猎鱼怪，回了来逮着帕西瓦积极行事，事毕，可能就是身心俱疲的齐格飞后半夜一下睡着了。帕西瓦还有点精神，想着齐格飞及其相关，瞧见床头柜上一本书册。要想明白齐格飞怎么想的，或许可以，从齐格飞脑子里装的什么着手。  
“……就说啊……你人远了点……就冷……”  
帕西瓦右手揣上书，挪动身体。他人坐直了，落到腰处的被褥和旁边埋头被褥底下的齐格飞中间拉开空档，他便用翻书页的左手按住窜风的缺口。  
“好看吗……”  
“简单易读。”  
“给小孩子看的，这种的正好？”  
“我幼时在家中书库没找见过这一系列的。”  
“我小时候什么都没看过，现在来补。”  
齐格飞说着说着人醒了，探出头。帕西瓦把书换到左手，右手挥向烛灯，照亮阅读环境。  
也不是什么引人入胜的读物。不是小说故事，只是一本图鉴，介绍菲德拉赫境内植被。前一阵齐格飞陪兰斯洛逛古书市集，后者选购不少儿童书籍，寄赠老家学堂的图书馆。齐格飞拣出一套图鉴中多出来重复的那本自己留下，有空翻两页。  
“与其说是面向低龄读者，不如说是编者自身童心未泯。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“整理不成体系，像绘本或者日记，看到什么就涂什么上去。”  
“我觉得这样很亲切啊。配图画得也有趣。”  
“图鉴必须精准。”  
“那你还看挺久。”  
“……什么时候醒的。”  
“没怎么睡。就晕了一下。”  
“为什么不直接起来？”  
“你要我保暖躺着，我觉得你在边上暖和，听你话，多躺一下……哎！你下去这不就凉了嘛！”  
突然下床的帕西瓦迅速穿戴整齐，离开齐格飞。  
“天还没亮。不多睡会儿？”  
“我去练剑。”  
“所以啊，天还没亮。算了。晚安，帕西瓦。”  
“晚安。早朝别又迟到被兰斯洛提意见。”  
“哈哈哈我努力。”  
听完齐格飞毫不可信的保证，帕西瓦出来，带上门。他要尽快离开这个齐格飞会听命于自己的温暖梦境。


	2. 中

菲德拉赫引以为豪的黑龙骑士团有两位副团长，同样年轻有为，能力资质不分伯仲。骑士团长有云，“双手剑丢了其中一边，就不可惜嘛”，举荐的两位。菲德拉赫约瑟夫王捋把胡子呵呵道，齐格飞啊齐格飞，当起人来竟学会贪得无厌。“陛下训斥得是。”齐格飞立刻认错，于是执政官伊莎贝拉就没能立刻御前当面参同事一本懒惰散漫。执政官那双慧眼怎会看不穿齐格飞就想着哪天包袱一甩、反正下面有整整两个接手的。  
况且置办两名副团长便也有些用处的。带队巡山兼练兵的齐格飞无故未在计划时间内返城，骑士团并不因群龙无首而乱作乌合之众。能当骑士，不是生来骄傲的贵族，也要是文武双全的神童，轻易打不成散沙。姑且借那眼下不在反令伊莎贝拉心情舒畅男人的蠢话一用——哪里是没有头，难道不是有两个头，砍掉一个还剩一个，砍掉剩的那个另一个苟延残喘。想必骑士团长自己也教过手下，对付许德拉及其眷属，最斩草除根是一刀剃平。执政官大人自然胆识过人，暗道，永恒王与他的不死骑士，又如何？无非双头龙骸的两只骷髅。  
禀报直属上司行踪不明，并请命代理团长的职责，副团长二人退下玉座之间，行至长廊拐角，一名宫女拦出来。  
“骑士大人、恕小女子无理！”  
帕西瓦对着冒失宫女皱眉。兰斯洛伸手请她别急。  
“请问齐格飞团长大人所率——”  
帕西瓦瞪了眼。兰斯洛赶紧安抚对方。没事的。没事的。  
“并非需要你等费心之事。”  
“嗯嗯，没事的。别担心，齐格飞桑强得很。也就碰上山里天候突变，今夜露宿。”兰斯洛向人说明，大概就像帕西瓦讲的那样，齐格飞带着队伍临时野营去了。  
毋庸担心。刚才约瑟夫陛下也是兰斯洛这般气定神闲。帕西瓦心里头响着要是有个万一的声音，被这宫女一撞一喊，现在才被听见。然而帕西瓦听了又不好受，脸更黑——兰斯洛提肘捅他一下。  
“多谢姑娘挂心，不过这类情况依旧属于军机，现在还希望你能为我们保密。”  
“……哼。毕竟堂堂一国骑士团长。”帕西瓦半天才会意到兰斯洛瞄自己的殷切眼神。毕竟堂堂一国骑士团长。该骑士团长屡遭爱徒兼副手的兰斯洛副团长当面指摘不守时间。这次未必不是迟到陋习发作。  
“实力毋庸置疑。”  
但在无关闲杂人等面前，姑且给那个齐格飞团长留几分颜面。  
“无论何时何地，何种恶劣战况，定能以其卓越武功强韧精神率领部众凯旋。相信骑士团长。相信他所培养骑士。骑士团属于王，王之根本在于民。国民不相信，谁来相信。”  
宫女愣愣答不上来帕西瓦形同质问的呼号。又得兰斯洛来解围。这时的兰斯洛就想，好在平日没少为讲话只讲半截的齐格飞充当翻译，又和帕西瓦共事已久，帕西瓦好话赖说的那些调调，兰斯洛也能见招拆招，几乎同声翻译。  
“嗯，嗯，总之呢，没什么要紧的，再说我们各自有要职在身——”  
宫女如梦初醒，连忙行礼告退，几步后身影消失在长廊尽头。凭空突然没了影。宫殿中总有暗门暗道，方便服务宫中的众多整日繁忙侍从提高来往穿行速度。另外则是利用地下空间，譬如帕西瓦家乡城中的大型书库。  
“说是说野营……这天气哪有什么心情扎营。”兰斯洛边走边望窗外的夜里也瞧得分明、乌压压一片描更浓的那座大山。  
“或许有歇脚山洞。”  
“别赶上洞主回家。”  
“与对方讲明道理，非常时期骑士团需要征用。”  
“哎、和山老爷什么的搞不好还是魔物啥的，能沟通上吗？”  
“野兽姑且不谈，魔物老巢岂非正中那人下怀。捣毁即是。”  
“你真那么信啊……”  
帕西瓦走到兰斯洛前面了。兰斯洛快两步跟上去，同时追着帕西瓦接自己的话茬。  
“我没怀疑你对齐格飞桑有什么想法，就觉得你好像还有点别的想说，又没说的……”  
“是有还没说的。”  
“是什么？”  
“那个人，野营时会做饭。”  
“……啊！你上次跟过齐格飞桑、野营！你还吃过齐格飞桑亲手做的饭！”  
也不是饭。就一碗汤。  
“羡慕么？”  
帕西瓦停下来，回头问身后哈哈笑的同事。  
“那得是帕西瓦你才能见识到，换作我，看见的就是别的了。到时候你会羡慕？”  
帕西瓦所不知的他人眼中的齐格飞。  
不清楚。羡慕。不羡慕。只欲亲眼一见。会是正常范围内可被允许的求知欲。帕西瓦想这就见到齐格飞，当面，活着的。兰斯洛不等帕西瓦答复，自顾自步进骑士团营房，嘴上念叨还是维某某做的最好吃，甩开站在原地有听没懂的帕西瓦一截。  
翌日过午，黑龙骑士团长领小队班师回朝，未负多方面厚望，未令投注于他的过信失明作盲信。凡事有度，过信终究有害。过信终会助长姑息了麻痹大意。即便齐格飞说没什么大动静、也就太黑看不清路才等到天亮看清楚了下的山，帕西瓦不信。齐格飞所谓执行秘密任务一向日夜兼程，帕西瓦撞见过的，可以指证齐格飞不必在乎夜间视野。  
若只是齐格飞一人。  
“瞒不了你啊……”  
齐格飞挠挠头。他刚从玉座之间退下，向王禀告了迟到的前因后果，转身逃不脱得向部下再说明。兰斯洛带着人在操场练着，轮给帕西瓦休息时间守住大殿门口捉拿自己和兰斯洛共同的那个上司。  
齐格飞说他昨天聚众上山去打一只兔子，兔子有点肥，打到天都黑了，干脆兔子洞里住一晚。  
“有这——么肥。”  
抬手臂摊开手掌半空比划圆圈形状。  
“那兔子。”  
再手举脑后露出伸直岔开的左右食指中指。  
帕西瓦瞧见打猎回来还是蓬头垢面的齐格飞这样子，正要讲的话全憋回去，闷得帕西瓦胸口难受。  
兔子不仅个头相当熊羆，还呼风唤雪，篡改山中气候，被齐格飞用小队人马解决了，留给齐格飞不至太阳再次升起就没化开的冰封山道作纪念。  
对付块头大并且灵敏的猎物，固然可以排山倒海凭大规模人力淹没再围剿。但山林间人挤人又铺不开场面。齐格飞点上几个特长制作陷阱的骑士团员，他自己则带着兔子满山坡跑。也不叫有的放矢，完全是碰运气。  
“就你？碰运气？”  
“真得碰运气。那么多陷阱，能给绕过去大半，都想拽尾巴直接拖下去算了。”  
“那便不是陷阱。”  
“不是的吗？”  
陷阱当为潜伏等待，而非主动出击。主动的，那是狙击。像齐格飞所做作为，陷阱群就当魔方阵，踩中第一个坑，爬起来，踩进第二个。反反复复，形同玩弄，然后趁猎物困顿挣扎疲惫不堪，再给予致命一击。不得而知这是否猎户营生用的智慧。作为一国骑士团长，代表公平正义的集团的首领，行事却并非最磊落。  
“或许有别的攻打办法。”  
“那下次你定方案，也练练怎么适应冰雪——哎，来的未必又是兔子，再说你跟兰斯洛练得也挺多了。”  
帕西瓦感到背后有人看着他。他不敢回头去看那人是谁。明明知道是谁。只有迈开大步埋头向前，虎虎生风，掀动绶带飘舞，再让人猛拽住。就像一只兔子被拽了尾巴。  
悬崖勒马，能听到嘶鸣。帕西瓦回过头了去看了，见齐格飞抿唇嘴边竖起食指，还对着自己微微在笑。帕西瓦被命令不得前进与作声。前面是长廊拐角。又是拐角。  
他学齐格飞的样子，站在原地静候，听一男一女对话。  
“我回来了！”  
“总算、总算！”  
女声来自帕西瓦记得的……昨天那名宫女。然后是一阵甲胄摩擦布料的细碎声。过了会儿，一个轻一个响的两个脚步声一起走动，最后往不同方向渐弱。  
经过拐角后再走一段，往右通向宫外，可前去骑士团营房，往左则通向连接宫内四处的回廊。  
等什么动静都没有了，齐格飞便动身，帕西瓦紧随。是该速速远离。宫女走去的回廊上或许有暗门，也许走着走着就从帕西瓦和齐格飞身后追上来，撞破两人竟然偷听，听的还是秘密恋人劫后余生重逢热拥诉衷肠。  
“男的那个，坑挖得又快又好。”  
帕西瓦并不想多谈论，偏偏齐格飞边走边聊，跟帕西瓦聊。他告诉帕西瓦，骑士与宫女相恋也没什么大不好，但那两人觉得太高调会扰乱风纪就一直偷偷摸摸。  
“还不是全被你看在眼里。”  
“碰巧。你看我就这种地方运气还行。”  
“呵。”  
“真的，这种运气挺帮忙的，街上走走酒馆坐坐，花边新闻独家情报自己钻耳朵里。”  
暗中行动。暗中收集消息。暗中活跃的这个国家的英雄。会顾忌英雄行事不够光明磊落，实则暴露自身狭隘短见。这个人，为了他的国家，当然会不择手段。是还见识浅。是再多看看。从个人周边的小范围走出去，不仅凭冲昏头脑时的一己之见——并非人人首先想到齐格飞、都和帕西瓦他似的——还不到时候……罢了。  
“你刚才说，下次，如果有下次，即由我布阵。”  
“指挥也给你。”  
“自然。但你得负责督导。你有经验。”  
“行啊。最好是不会再变天，不过谁知道呢。那说好了，下次一起，先踩踩地形。那地方好找，长了这个。”  
齐格飞掏出贴身藏的一样东西。他拿着簇粉紫小花，五瓣花围绕淡黄花蕊，有几朵半开像铃铛。铃铛的摇柄、花梗呈深褐色，带着点红，总共一片摊开手掌纵长。  
“冰天雪地里都没蔫，捡了掉下来的还想能不能插哪里放着，现在这样……不行了吧？”  
“可以做成干花。”  
“干花？”  
“详细方法等我抄写资料给你。大致上就是包起来夹进书本，作书签最合适不过。”  
齐格飞把花揣回去。盔甲笨重，齐格飞的手甲更带钩爪锋利，但齐格飞动作轻柔，花在他手里好好的。  
“我没办法像你那样……细致，始终看着周围。”那对恋人。那些花。  
“不细致？有吗？其实你都有点……也不是，那骑士我见多了就多留了个心眼，也就是，比较注意他？这才知道他做陷阱有一手，还有个女朋友。这就算是有了关系。只要和什么人有了什么关系，时间一久，关系总要有点变化，不会一点都没有的。”  
“那么。”  
“嗯？”  
帕西瓦鼓起勇气，提一个问出口前就已经知道答案的问题。  
“那么，我跟你……”  
甚至不用问全，帕西瓦半途而废要问的那部分，齐格飞心知肚明，尽可以回答帕西瓦个明白。  
“别急。”  
而帕西瓦因为听过几遍，他也很明白，回答时，齐格飞会先一笑。不是得胜后的笑。不是刚来菲德拉赫时帕西瓦偶然见到的，在约瑟夫身边流露的笑容。也不是赞许兰斯洛所提军议时……并非帕西瓦从未见过于是陌生这种感觉，反而是见过、印象深刻、所以冥思苦想齐格飞在惋惜的到底是什么，能让齐格飞苦笑，帕西瓦烦恼。  
“回头再说。”  
再看看。再想想。  
“不过嘛问我也没用。我怎么想的……对于你……也没什么。不管怎么样，你就是你，也就没什么用，对吧？”  
“你不说清楚，如何证明你说的并不能影响我分毫。”  
“时间会证明一切。所以，你再看看、想想？时候到了自然就、那时候应该也用不到我多废话。”  
“你！”  
“嘘——”  
齐格飞竖起食指。  
帕西瓦的身体立刻服从了命令。  
“这个手势真这么好用。那姑娘用了，小伙子反应就没你有趣。”  
“这就是你的回答？你我之间，像是——”  
“我可是爬山露宿累坏了，放我回去休息行不行？你要接着审我也行。别这里。我现在就想上床。”  
“喂！”  
“好啦好啦。”  
“喂！”  
“走吧。”  
战斗结束存留未能发泄干净的精力，有时就会让帕西瓦碰上这样的齐格飞。帕西瓦也有类似情况。刚巧有几次，齐格飞刚巧找过来，然后……跟上了打着哈欠的那个人，因为帕西瓦仍然受邀请与对方同往一个目的地。

结果帕西瓦答应齐格飞的干花制作法后来并没交给齐格飞，齐格飞与帕西瓦说好了再访气候异常雪山讨伐魔物也没成行。没过几天，帕西瓦一个人去的。因忧国忧民的执政官调遣，派骑士团副团长帕西瓦带队至王都远郊调查迫临菲德拉赫中枢的诡异雨云，骑士团副团长兰斯洛负责加强王都尤其王城内安保，骑士团长一如既往护驾。所以怀抱约瑟夫王尸首的齐格飞手上沾满血这一幕惨剧帕西瓦便缺席目睹。无尽鲜血为复仇般泼溅电闪雷鸣下背光黑影的整张脸，血如泪流标记众目睽睽下的弑君恶鬼行状。帕西瓦永远不知道了。三年后，他得知真凶是谁，醒悟自己姑息了什么，此外菲德拉赫王城地下确实有暗道且连通兼做仓库的地牢。  
最熟悉地牢结构的当然是黑龙骑士团长齐格飞，加上一年偷偷摸进去三两次的白龙骑士团长兰斯洛。已经离开骑士团的普通骑空团成员帕西瓦，前黑龙骑士团副团长，不看好白龙骑士团那个把迷路当饭吃的副团长。直到保管在地牢——仓库的有毒副产品被齐格飞找来的净化贝滤干净了，堂堂白龙骑士团副团长，维恩，跋涉他自己保卫十数年的王都地下通道，仍然缺不得宠物爱猫领路。猫甚至都不能算维恩的猫。维恩多出差支援菲德拉赫全国各地，以前扔给留守后方的兰斯洛养，后来维恩搭顺风船挂名骑空团，兰斯洛也被菲德拉赫新王卡尔陛下请了年假，跟着维恩搭船名曰游学，猫便归了白龙骑士团里的小字辈们。  
“白龙骑士团别的革新没有，猫奴培养系统却是完备。”  
“帕桑你这样讲就很过分啊！”  
两人在的骑空团正是帕西瓦也在的。齐格飞也在。勉强同乡同侪，老同事新同僚，四人常聚一起喝酒。只是齐格飞现在不在，而兰斯洛酒疯发作完了倒头酒桌上瞌睡，就没人来主持公道，和蔼可亲表扬帕西瓦与维恩乃吵吵闹闹的关系融洽，也没人笑容可掬反击帕西瓦习惯性的无害讥讽，令到帕西瓦吃苦头。  
齐格飞回来后重新聚餐，何止四个人，一船人为帕西瓦送行大开宴会，毕竟这个骑空团别名帕西瓦动物亲善互动王国，比如露莉亚家臣携六色小马就依依不舍围堵炎帝。炎帝兄长，冰皇阁下不知何时光临骑空艇上白天咖啡店晚上小酒吧，看到这景象，便唤宫廷画师速速干活。  
“不介意的话，我来吧。”  
齐格飞放下酒扎撩起袖管，没留给帕西瓦大哥拒绝的机会。齐格飞的儿童简笔画在气氛上倒贴合意象。  
帕西瓦别过家臣，王子，公主，小马，猫，把艾草温灸教会了身兼团医的骑空团长，下船时想起来，还没教齐格飞做干花。其实不用教。齐格飞能养盆栽，养得也挺好。况且帕西瓦自身并不透彻干花制作详细，当初夸下海口查找资料，这都过去多久了，帕西瓦还是没搞清楚，他连那花的名字都不知道。这会是一生的遗憾，时时提醒帕西瓦，他有一件不可遗忘的未尽之事。  
“帕西瓦。”  
帕西瓦身后，齐格飞也下来了。  
“我要去实现我的理想了——我第一个告诉你的，道过别了。”  
“哦，一路顺风。”  
齐格飞不见有伸手与帕西瓦握的意思，就原地站着，站在帕西瓦面前，等帕西瓦转身回去继续往前走。  
“你背后、手里拿的什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“无聊。我本来这就要走了，却被你耽搁。给我一样纪念品，切切实实体现你祝愿我的心意。”  
“要给你什么？”  
“就盆栽，也行。”  
“不行。出门在外哪有随身揣个花盆的。”  
“你养的就行。是你养的，你以后想起来，来我这里要回去也行。”  
“更不行了。送出手的东西怎么还能要回。再说我去了你那里，还不一定能回去。你还学会胡搅蛮缠了。哎总之盆栽不行，别的行，给你个这个吧。”  
齐格飞伸出放在背后的手，他一直抓着本书，书名写着花草图鉴。  
“这本针对性强，翻起来方便。”  
帕西瓦接过，心想，针对性强，莫非指专门收录某一种属的植被。翻开就是内页正文，水彩手绘插图，配有四季花语解说。自带粉紫花簇红褐花梗的干花书签，翻阅方便。书签就夹在那花的一页。  
“送我。这花……知道这是什么意思？”  
“当然知道。问维恩他这花有没有花语，他就推荐这本书，说好用。我看了看，确实好用。另外，也不算送你，我就这一本，还没看完，先借你路上解闷。”  
照齐格飞所言，那单纯天真有损骑士威名、实则细腻敏感通晓人情的维恩，说不定，已察觉帕西瓦与齐格飞之间的关系。不过那不重要。现在重要的是。听齐格飞还会说出什么。和齐格飞究竟是何关系，帕西瓦自己都不知道。即便有人知道，告诉他了，那也不会正确。有些事情，必须自己来想。  
“所以么，等你盖起王立图书馆，有库存了，用不着拿这本充门面，到时还我。”  
“麻烦你自取。”  
“那当然，岂敢劳动帕西大王尊驾。”  
“一言为定。”  
“一言为定。”  
帕西瓦合拢书，夹起干花，记载花名花语的内容放进行囊，整理进脑中记忆的下层，静待耗时压制。哪怕忘记了，不知道，无妨。花不管叫什么，花一样是花。书总有一天帕西瓦还给齐格飞，但帕西瓦得到了齐格飞的花。衣摆割开空气振响，帕西瓦转身，留齐格飞在身后，朝齐格飞总有一天会到的地方迈步，一个人，先一步。


	3. 下

约瑟夫王曾训诫，而对于当着大批朝臣众目睽睽受训却不知轻重竟面带喜色的齐格飞来说，那就是褒奖：齐格飞你这个人，收拾得人模人样了，也就学会人的贪得无厌。齐格飞答，陛下所言极是。齐格飞与他的王之间关系耐人寻味，譬如这般令旁观者难以分辨这是否这对君臣独有和睦沟通。连一人之下的执政官伊莎贝拉也不敢妄加揣测，以至于伊莎贝拉诬陷齐格飞弑君，便只能安排最具冲击力的场面和最会受到打击的在场见证人，其他所谓齐格飞是王的男宠或骑士逆贼与喜好冷嘲热讽的王其实积怨已久，想口耳相传，又传不起来。逃案那几年齐格飞遭弑君案发见证人兰斯洛万般憎恶追捕，但谁若敢捏造齐格飞品行不当，兰斯洛第一个严惩传谣者。所以白龙骑士团总长兰斯洛特，大义灭亲，且公正无私。  
一边感慨爱徒好品性，感觉自己是站在了以前的王宫玉座下，齐格飞一边听着看着年轻的黑龙骑士团长向菲德拉赫王问安，并汇报骑士团副团长人选有二，皆可胜任，不如一起全用了。  
菲德拉赫王都在新王卡尔即位后数年遭难，以王宫玉座之间为中心大面积坍塌，伴随菲国全境复兴现已修缮。然而再如何复旧从先代继承下来的传统纹章装饰，先代本人是无法再现的。那位调侃齐格飞贪得无厌的明君早已长眠。但那又的确是约瑟夫王。齐格飞不会认错。这个国家和国王。它们是齐格飞行路至今里程碑上字迹，数十年后碑石风化，阴文都不会剥落，刻成为齐格飞至今到此的人生形状。就像血液流失殆尽，甚至骨肉灰飞烟灭，齐格飞依旧记得领受约瑟夫王教诲的一幕。  
原来，淋了龙血变的怪物，也还是会死。死前才能看到走马灯。  
在菲德拉赫境内一处古代遗迹，出现巨大尸骸拼接成的魔龙，齐格飞协助白龙骑士团前往讨伐，然而这次的敌人颇为棘手，白团正副一名，加白团前身黑龙骑士团副团长一名，再加一个缀有屠龙之名的齐格飞，集四骑士之力，还是没能顺利斩落魔物首级。  
这么说也不对。齐格飞能想起来的，只有到他跳上龙背插上剑的那部分为止。握紧剑柄可稳定身形，同时借剑身向魔物体内灌输魔力。对手纵是口吐熔岩的怪物，齐格飞也不是省油的灯。白骨当归尘土，齐格飞的剑插至地表以下，扭转，撬开龟裂，内部喷射出的火焰助长裂缝，再只要配合裂缝走向滑动剑刃——之后的事情齐格飞就记不清了。  
有人在叫着齐格飞。兰斯洛，维恩，帕西瓦。帕西瓦叫的次数多。大概因为帕西瓦最后到达离齐格飞较近的地方。这不太明智，连齐格飞都知道，即使他并不能肯定，总之魔物带着占据的空间也就捎上了齐格飞不断下沉，这时候再靠近显然是送死。即便是火属性……但帕西瓦有他自己的想法吧。  
一直一直在往下沉。没有底，没有尽头，齐格飞还在感觉他的临终走马灯。  
不知道帕西瓦现在怎么想的。  
当初硬让帕西瓦憋回去，让他再想想，等以后再说的想法，齐格飞现在诚心诚意想听，也来不及了。不过也没关系。帕西瓦的想法现在该是定型了，齐格飞听没听过都不会变化。  
就跟贪婪一样，这是齐格飞的傲慢，自以为是的愿望。齐格飞有自觉。正因为有自觉，傲慢罪加一等。  
扔下了还在战斗的另外三个战友，明知对方心意却视而不见又并非拒不接受，半途而废又狡猾自私的罪人，没有能够守护住宣誓忠诚的王的破败骑士，最后却还眺望昔日幸福光景。  
“呵呵，齐格飞啊齐格飞，当起人来竟学会贪得无厌。”  
透过绘窗降下七彩霓光，笼罩王座与座上的王，离齐格飞越来越远。  
如果伸出手，就会丈量出越来越快被推离的速度。  
也是，像自己这样的，也没资格看到这些。  
齐格飞左手扣紧右手手腕。剑没有出现在渐趋朦胧的想象中，他因奔流全身的疼痛跪下时便无所依靠，最后横躺倒地。地面是不断下沉又很稳定、平台似的东西。下沉的同时在上升。贴附身躯的铠甲发出比齐格飞更像样的惨叫时，齐格飞才意识到，他这是在油锅里，沸腾的油锅里，上下翻滚，飘浮在相对固定的位置。骑空团每个月最后一周都会撞上的那个EbiFry？EbiFry寿司手卷……能再吃一次的话……这么说来，自己就是炸虾，滋滋响开始掉出碎屑和小块的铠甲就是炸面衣，但黑色的，好像是炸过头，焦了。  
“齐格飞！”  
换了个声音来喊齐格飞的名字。和约瑟夫的声音不一样，不是从正面，是从背后传来。  
“齐格飞！”  
帕西瓦的声音。越来越近。对啊。帕西瓦从刚才起就追上来了。  
包裹齐格飞的热意变为活着的温度。他还没资格当个死人。最多是濒死。回想起一点点过去。身上一点点温暖。覆盖闭起双眼的手掌指腹接触眼皮的温暖。清洁床榻松软被褥的温暖。好肉好酒，新鲜出炉的面包配热汤，炒香面粉加上黄油和牛奶煮的蘑菇浓汤。  
“很痛……”  
“还知道痛！”  
抱住齐格飞的手臂并没有松开。齐格飞是真的痛，松开一点和没松开，区别不大。帕西瓦也许有把抱着的人松开些。  
“手痛……”  
“别说了！”  
齐格飞的手痛到差点抬不起来。他慢慢摸到帕西瓦背后。被人抱住时抱回去，才礼貌。像走廊相拥在走廊后拐角人们那样。齐格飞的手发痛，掉下去，挂在帕西瓦腰上。头也只能歪着，只有看着地上的双剑里的一把，只有在这个角度才会有点力气思考，是兰斯洛的东西。  
“帕西瓦……”  
没能符合礼仪。  
“是你啊。”  
“是我。”  
为点不修边幅的小事就唠叨的帕西瓦，这次没有指正齐格飞。  
“晚安，帕西瓦。”  
他忙着连声喝止倒头枕在他肩甲的齐格飞阖眼睡去。

齐格飞一觉醒来是三天后。以前也有过类似情况，他本人习惯了，兰斯洛和维恩安排妥当看护轮班，也很习惯。帕西瓦看上去则是没习惯，坐在齐格飞床边，呆呆端着维恩抽空送的病号饭菜。齐格飞觉得应该帕西瓦先吃饱睡饱才有精神。  
“你是不是要喂我？”  
帕西瓦回过神，把碗和调羹递给齐格飞。  
“讲讲怎么回事。”  
齐格飞再问帕西瓦要别的下饭小菜。  
骸骨尸龙讨伐成功。齐格飞斩断龙后颈，魔龙受到致命伤害引发自爆式崩坍，地上部分化成貌似岩浆的瘴气泥沼即将吞没骨龙和困在骨堆的齐格飞时，帕西瓦率先冲出救人。伸手够不着，那就投身跳入。  
“跳之前都叫那傻狗看好兰斯洛的了。”  
“哈哈哈，仗着火精庇佑就乱来的你也没好到哪里去嘛。”  
帕西瓦捞到齐格飞上岸——精神全集中在搀着拖着个人爬回地面，顾不上抛在身后苟延残喘的魔物。还好有兰斯洛千钧一发扔出一柄双剑，击中由背后偷袭倾覆而来的魔物触手。绝对零度，冻结，然后粉碎。从将将擦到齐格飞脸的触手末端开始，到生出触手的整个泥沼。毫不留情冰冻。可以挣脱至少蛮力受帕西瓦肯定的维恩的牵制。  
“那家伙疯起来确实可怕。”  
“你们都半斤八两。”  
“喂。”  
“听你这么说，那还是很对不起兰斯洛了。亏掉他一把剑。”  
兰斯洛是双剑士。双剑丢了其中一边，可惜。  
“得赔他。明天去市场看看。”  
“明天？”  
“我觉得我明天就能下床走了。”  
“明天不行。我过几天视察这一带复兴情况，到时正好一起，就定那天。”  
“嗯？也成。”  
帕西瓦起身收走齐格飞边吃边聊刮半天的饭碗，端上托盘走了。帕西瓦主动约在过几天出门，也就是这几天被帕西瓦勒令卧床静养，齐格飞遵命躺回睡了三天的被窝。昏迷时有定期更换衣物床褥，干净得没什么味道。只留给齐格飞拿过东西的触感。热的碗。睡着时也知道被握住的手。那个时候摸到了帕西瓦的腰。  
“哎，睡了睡了。”  
齐格飞撩起盖被，拉开睡裤，朝着那里面，劝睡醒抬头的自己乖乖听帕西瓦的话好好休息。现在用这带着感觉的手去扣合，一定适得其反。还是睡觉，养精蓄锐。过几天出门。  
几天后齐格飞与帕西瓦在市场觅得兰斯洛的新武器。之后过了几个月，帕西瓦宣布离开骑空团。打算继续留在船上的齐格飞送别帕西瓦一本书——借了一本花草图鉴给未来帕西瓦王国王立图书馆。  
借阅期满，齐格飞搭顺风船到建立新兴国家的一个岛上，去王都，路上都没个关检的人问他来历。可见是对云游冒险家宽容的地方。但是齐格飞就没什么话茬与人问路。他只有自己摸到王宫，溜进后门。总觉得和菲德拉赫的布局有点像。寝室、寝宫窗户爬起来齐格飞轻车熟路，坐在窗沿一看，是帕西瓦的房间没错。作为王的寝宫，品位是有的，偏朴素了。但比骑士团长的房间强。而且安保不行。这还是白天呢。  
“干什么来了。”  
“来给外借图书续租，顺便检查贵国安全工作到不到位。”  
着红衣的王退下冲进房间的卫兵。总算门外重兵把守。齐格飞笑笑。窗外面也聚起人。  
“这本吧。”  
王拿上枕边读物那一本书，齐格飞并不伸手接。  
“怎么了？”  
“不是这个。我要的。”  
“那么，齐格飞，说你想要的到底是什么。说不出来亦无妨，用你的行动表示。”  
齐格飞在窗沿上坐着，楼下队列已经到位，杂乱跑步声停息，四处安静。这下，跳窗脱身便有点麻烦。齐格飞就往前，跳下窗沿，径直扑向手拿书册等着的人，抱住他。  
“用力。”  
“……叫痛我也不会松手了。”  
“用力。”

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （获得称号：某王立图书馆管理员）


End file.
